The present invention relates to a maze which is detachable and can be conveniently reorganized and, which needs less installation space.
Regular mazes are commonly not detachable, and therefore they cannot be adjusted to change the intricate passages when installed. Because regular mazes are not detachable, they are difficult to deliver. Still another drawback of regular mazes is that they are commonly arranged within a rectangular space and therefore they need much installation space. Furthermore, the height of regular mazes cannot be adjusted to fit players of different body sizes.